Custom Online
Description Custom Online offers a new variety of gamemodes, wich often completely changes the strategies one normally uses in the Online modes (for example brawlball in wich the realm is transformed into a somewhat American football stadium, in wich players will need to throw a ball and score in the enemy's team. This is a clear example of the custom online gamemodes, they offer a different playstyle that you would expect) Brawlball A team-based special Game Mode that is nominally similar to American football, but with weapons. Brawlball must be played with roughly equivalent teams, with a recommended human player count of at least 2. * Legends start on either side of a custom realm based on Thundergard Stadium. The goal of the game is to grab the football-shaped ball that appears in the center of the map and run it into the opposing team's goal, near their start zone. Each time a goal is scored, the round ends, and players are reset and the ball is set in the starting zone of the team that lost that round. Games are played to a set score (5 by default), or until the match timer runs out. * Each round is 00:45 seconds by default, and a full match is 20:00 minutes by default. If the round timer runs out, the rounds ends, the players are reset and the ball is set in the middle of the arena. If the match timer runs out, the team with the highest score wins. If the game is tied, the match ends in a draw. * The ball functions similar to a gadget and can be thrown or knocked out of the Legend's grasp by attacks. The ball will also dramatically reduce the speed of any Legend carrying it. If the ball falls or is thrown off the stage, it is reset to the middle of the arena. * A weapon will spawn in each team's starting zone at the beginning of each round, and will spawn normally around the stage after that. * There is a small window that a player with the ball must hold the ball in the goal in order to score (approximately 3/4 of a second). If the player is struck and drops the ball during this time, the window is reset. * Knocking out players does not affect the score, but instead serves to reset damage and prevent that player from participating in the match for several seconds. * Gadgets do not appear in this game mode. * The currently available Realm features colored walls of light outside each starting zone that can only be passed through by the corresponding team. Bombsketball A team-based special Game Mode that is nominally similar to basketball, but with numerous Bouncy Bombs and two targets instead of a basketball and two hoops. Bombsketball must be played with roughly equivalent teams, with a recommended human player count of at least 2. * Legends start on either side of a custom realm based on Thundergard Stadium. The goal of the game is to hit a target positioned above your opponent's starting zone with the Bouncy Bombs. Each time the target is struck by the opposing team, that team scores a point. If a team strikes their own target, they lose a point. Matches are 2:00 minutes by default, with no score limit by default. The team with the highest score when the timer runs out wins. If the timer runs out on a tie, the match ends in a draw. * Bouncy Bombs appear in three spots on the current Realm - one spot near each team's target, and one spot in the very center of the arena. Bombs otherwise function normally, and will explode against players. * Knocking out players does not affect the score, but instead serves to reset damage and prevent that player from participating in the match for several seconds. * No weapons and no other gadgets appear in this game mode. * Unlike most other game modes, the camera remains in a fixed position for the duration of the match. Snowbrawl A team-based special Game Mode. It was introduced in December, 2015 as part of Christmas holiday theming. * This game mode starts similarly to Free For All, except instead of appearing on stage Barehanded, all Legends start with an infinite supply of throwable snowballs in hand, which are thrown at the opponents to score points. Snowballs travel similarly to mines, but disappear after hitting the ground. They have the approximate force and damage of an explosive gadget. * The team or individual with the most number of points scored within the time limit wins. There is no friendly fire. * Every hit scored earns the thrower 1 point, and every knockout earns the thrower 3 points. * No weapons or gadgets appear in this game mode. Players can otherwise move and dodge normally, but must use their infinite supply of snowballs to score. Dodgebomb A special Game Mode for up to four players. It was introduced on May 18, 2016. * Legends start unarmed on a custom version of Thundergard Stadium consisting of four precariously narrow, thin platforms and nothing else. Bouncy Bombs appear in place in the middle of each platform, and players must use these bombs or unarmed attacks to knock the other Legends off of the narrow platforms. * Each player starts with five lives - getting knocked out removes one. The last player left with lives remaining is the winner. * Unlike most other game modes, the camera remains in a fixed position for the duration of the match. Category:Gamemodes Category:Online